A photomask, which is usually used during the patterning in a photolithography process, includes a transparent substrate 11, a light transmission part 13 formed on the transparent substrate 11 for transmitting completely light, and a light shielding part 15 for shielding completely the light, as shown in FIG. 1.
The above-described photomask could be used only during the photolithography process of one cycle that is progressed in order of an exposure process, a development process and an etching process, because it can be used to form a pattern of only one layer. More particularly, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a color filter (CF) of a liquid crystal display (LCD) are deposited and coated as many layers. Each of the deposited and coated layers is patterned by the photolithography process. If the photolithography process of one cycle can be reduced, many economical effects can be obtained. However, as described above, the conventional photomask can form the pattern of only one layer, thereby being non-economical.